


Family Again

by NoOrdinarySouthernGirl



Series: Havana Heat [2]
Category: Dirty Dancing Havana Nights, Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights (2004)
Genre: Cuba, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Family, Havana, I Tried, I have a serious obsession with both Dirty Dancing movies, Love, mostly music from the soundtrack, some dirty dancing, sorry if I get the Spanish wrong, teenage angst, there is song singing, well this soundtrack and others
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:16:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl/pseuds/NoOrdinarySouthernGirl
Summary: 52 years have passed since the Miller sisters have seen each other. In that time, both have built their own families and lives. In 2011, the embargo and travel ban on Cuba we eased to allow the travel of those on official business, students, and missionaries. The Phelps family took advantage of the last one and are off to Havana to see the Suarez family at last.





	1. We're Here

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the sequel to La Rosa de La Habana, but more like the 3rd story in the group. The middle story will come later.

The air that blew in through the automatic doors felt thick and stale compared to that of the airplane they’d just been on for seven hours. Every member of the large group was dressed similarly so as to not get lost. First Methodist of St Louis had been granted missionary visas and the Phelps family took the opportunity as a sign to finally make good on all of the promises and letters sent over the years.

In June 1959, Katey Miller returned to Havana, pregnant, just before the embargo and travel ban were set. That was the last time Suzi said goodbye to her older sister. They’d spent 52 years exchanging letters and life events. When Katey and Javier married right after Roberto was born. James’ letter asking for Katey’s blessing to marry her little sister. News of the deaths of abuelo, Mrs. Suarez, and Carlo in a car accident in 1970. Births of four children between and the deaths  of their parents, going in their sleep together to the tune of their old routine.

Though grandchildren had each set them up on Skype and webcams to speak face to face, nothing could take the place of physically holding her sister in her arms again. Suzi and James had been brushing up on their Latin dancing in preparation. November was the anniversary of the Miller family’s original arrival in Havana so it seemed like a fitting time of year.

It also happened to be Madeline’s “Maddie” 18th birthday two days after landing. An old friend of her grandmother’s, Eve, once said “Nobody cares what you do in Cuba.” Well, honey, Nana was here to tell you she was wrong, but as a newly minted adult, Suzi was determined to get her daughter Kayla and that stickler of a husband, John, to release some of the reins since they’d be with family the whole time.

The last time Suzi and Katey spoke on the phone, there was a vague mention of the Phelps family coming to visit once the embargo and travel ban were lifted. Suzi Phelps just neglected to mention exactly when her brood would be arriving, at least to Katey. Javier, on the other hand, was a whole different story. No one was able to keep a secret from him, so he somehow finagled their plans out of her and he promised to stay mum. Javier, of course, was also the one to greet them in the arrivals area, minivan close by.

The emotions hit her like the heat when Javier hopped out of the van. 72 years old and he still looked like his old 19 year old self, with almost white hair and wrinkles. James took a step back to stand near his daughter and her family so the two old friends could have their moment.

“Suzi,” he croaked in his thick Cuban accent.

“Javier,” Suzi breathed in to stem the flow of tears already threatening to make an appearance. She’d ruin her makeup before she ever saw her sister.

Finally letting Javier go, Suzi motioned towards her family, “You remember James, I hope?” The two men shared a knowing smile and shook hands like old rivals. “Oh stop that, you two. Still 19, I see.” Suzi spoke in mock admonishment as she turned to the other three hanging back, “Javier, this is our daughter Kayla, her husband John, and our only grandbaby, Maddie.”

Javier stared at Maddie for a moment while shaking her hand. The teen must have felt that there was something he needed to say, “What is it, sir?”

This snapped the old man out of his memories, “Oh none of that, dear.” He shook his head again as he pulled out his wallet and handed her an old black and white photo that must have been in there for decades. “You just look so much like my Katey when she was your age.”

Maddie stared at the photo in surprise before handing it back. She turned to her mother and whispered, “Nana and Grammy were right.”

Kayle just nodded and attempted to slap the iPhone out of her husband’s hands. John looked up quickly as Kayla scolded him, “John, we’re on vacation in Havana, Cuba. Clients can wait.” He smiled at his wife, put his phone in his inside jacket pocket, and started to help James and Javier load the bags.

“Nana, can I ride up front?” Maddie was thrilled about the aspect of finally seeing Havana and meeting her Great-Aunt Katey. She wanted to see everything new as it came at her and not be stuck between her parents.

“Maddie, maybe you should let Nana ride up front so she and Uncle Javier can catch up.” Kayla was still holding the reins tight on her teenager.

Suzi brushed off her daughter, “Nonsense. I remember being just a bit younger than Maddie when we moved here in 1958. Besides, Javier and I have plenty of time to catch up.” She glanced around, briefly confused until she spotted her husband returning to the group. “All checked in with Pastor Russ?”

With an indulgent smile, James took his wife’s hand and kissed the knuckle, “Yes, dear. We’re free for the duration to do this on our own.” Suzi still loved her husband after 47 years of marriage, but sometimes he could be a dork.

Javier opened the passenger side door and bent as low as his 19 year old self in a grand bow, “Your taxi awaits.” Whoops went up among the group, as well as the collective thought of ‘at least the van has a/c.


	2. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are fairly short before it picks up again. Just fair warning.

The streets of Havana were very different to what Maddie had grown up with in St. Louis. Here there were more colors and interactions among the people. Maddie could hear the music over the conversation in the car.

The drive from the airport was filled with stories from both Suzi and Javier, many she heard before, multiple times actually, and new ones came up when something outside of the car sparked a memory.

Maddie pulled out her new video camera her Nana and Pop had given her for an early birthday present. She hoped to make a video diary so she and her Nana could watch it when they returned and hopefully Nana wouldn’t be so sad.

She scanned the streets and buildings before turning in her seat to catch her uncle and grandparents’ broad smiles and granny sunglasses. As they pulled up near a market, traffic was slow so Javier took the opportunity and wound down the window on Maddie’s side just enough for her to get an unobstructed shot of the surroundings and sample the local music.

Maddie then turned the camera on her uncle, “You don’t mind, do you?” She had learned early on to ask permission first before filming someone, it was just polite.

Crinkly brown eyes smiled back at her, “Of course.”

Maddie figured Uncle Javier was as good a place as any to get insight on her Aunt Katey and Nana Suzi’s short time in Cuba, “So Uncle Javier, Nana Suzi and Grandpa James have told us their side of how you all met. What’s your side?” She always had this romantic notion that her Great-Aunt Katey and her Great-Uncle Javier fell in love at first sight, he asked her to dance, and the rest was history.

With one eyes still on the road, Javier asked in surprise, “You really told her everything? How it happened?”

Maddie pointed her camera behind her and noticed the slightly guilty faces staring back. Kayla was now even more interested in the conversation as well. She put a hand on her mother’s shoulder, “Mother? Daddy?”

James reached for his wife’s hand and spoke softly, “Okay, we may have omitted some dialogue, but the setting and actions were all true. We just had a friend who wasn’t very nice to others.”

Kayla had an idea, “Ms. Eve?”

Suzi nodded, “When your Aunt Katey joined me by the pool, she accidentally knocked a whole tray of cold drinks out of poor Javier’s hands.”

Maddie started to giggle at the story her Nana was retelling, and the look in Uncle Javier’s eyes as he remembered it fondly. He always said he could relive that moment as if it were only yesterday and not half a century ago.

The group soon passed the old St Mary’s private school. Javier pointed out the old white building, “That’s where your Nana, Pop, and aunt went to school.” He leaned over and winked into Maddie’s camera, “Also where I agreed, after many hours of beggin, to be her dance partner.”

Maddie caught the tail end of her Nana lightly swatting him on the shoulder, “Now you tell her the truth, you old goat.” Laughter filled the car for the rest of the ride.


	3. The Reunion

Suzi had only been to the Suarez house a couple times, but had told Kayla and Maddie of the home in the greatest detail she could remember. She remarked happily with some satisfaction, “It hasn’t changed much.”

Maddie put down her camera when she noticed her uncle’s eyes slightly dim as he spoke in a solemn tone, “No, Katey wanted to keep mama’s old designs. Said it felt more like home.”

The teen turned back to her Nana who pat her shoulder softly and whispered, “A story for another time.” Maddie nodded, understanding that it must have been a sad subject.

The van was too quiet so she exclaimed rather loudly, “When do I get to meet the woman everyone says I look just like?”

Laughter filled the small space again quickly and the spark was back in Uncle Javier’s eyes at the prospect of seeing his beloved after only a couple hours a part. She snapped a quick picture with her own iPhone as her first real memory of her birthday in Havana.

 

* * *

 

 

Javier pulled the van into the garage now attached to the colorful home. Loud voices carried out through the open doors and windows, and the smell of fresh food could drag anyone in by their nose. The clangs of pots and pans mixed well with Little Linda’s iPod as it played an old cumbia.

Joshua, a boy almost 18 as well, step-grandson to Javier and Katey, came rushing out of the kitchen and nearly collided with the group in the hall. Joshua scrambled to hide behind his grandpa as he shouted, “Save me, abuelo! Abuelita wants me to dance with her again!”

No one thought they would ever see that old man run fast again, even if it was for a free dance with his wife of 52 years.

The voice of Isobel, the youngest of their three children, could be heard admonishing her father as he tried to dance with her mother around the small kitchen, “Papi! Get out or we’ll never get dinner finished.”

No one could really be upset with those two because they still stared into each other’s eyes as if it were the first time they truly trusted each other in that chop shop. Every day was a new realization of love. Roberto, Alejandro, and Isobel only hoped to achieve that with their respective partners someday.

Just as Javier went down to dip Katey, Suzi entered the kitchen dancing with James to what few steps they could remember.

Katey, still upside down, nearly fell out of her husband’s arms as she started screaming. She would have fallen if Javier hadn’t still been holding her.

Once free from Javier’s embrace, she ran the short distance to her little sister and spun her out of James’ arms into a long overdue hug filled with half a century of emotion. So many tears were shed that Kayla and Isobel’s eyes started to well with happiness at seeing this reunion.

Maddie would be forever thankful that she had continued filming upon entering the house. The family looked on as everyone remembered that the Miller sisters hadn’t seen each other in person since 1959 when a six-month pregnant Katey boarded her final flight to Havana. Fifty years of letters and phone calls couldn’t replace the physical emotions of holding someone close.

It was several minutes before the two broke apart, still holding hands as they turned to the rest of the group.

Katey was the first to gain her voice again as she turned to her husband, “Is this why you insisted that you couldn’t open the restaurant this morning?” Javier gave his wife a guilty smile and nodded.

With another hug, Suzi and Katey broke apart again, the older sister realized that everyone in the kitchen was staring at them.

Katey joined Javier on the other side of the kitchen and stood beside her youngest, “Isobel, this is your Aunt Suzi, Uncle James, their daughter Kayla, and her family - I’m sorry, I forgot your name -”

“John, ma’am,” he provided.

“Yes, John, and you must be Maddie.”

Maddie closed her camera and nodded shyly to her great aunt, “Everyone says I look like you.”

Though Katey’s hair was no longer as blonde and she had more wrinkles, she had to agree, “I can see it.”

Handshakes went all around as Suzi turned to her family, “You all have met Katey and Javier now. Kayla, this is your cousin Isobel.”

Isobel smiled and waved before pointing to the young man still standing in the doorway, “And that over there is my son -”

“Step-son,” he countered.

“- step-son, Joshua. He's about your age, Maddie.”

Javier turned to Katey, “Where are Bert and Alex?” She pat her husband on the chest, “They, my dear, are at the restaurant.” She looked at the group, “You’ll see my two oldest, Robert and Alejandro later with their own families. We’re all gathering at the restaurant before the dinner rush.”

Javier kissed Katey on the cheek and pointed at the men, “And that’s our cue to vacate the kitchen.” As he passed through the kitchen doorway, he grabbed his grandson by the shoulder and steered him out, “You too, mi nieto.” A teenage huff from the hall was all that was heard as the men left.

Isobel shouted after them, “Get their bags!”

Suzi turned, “Oh no, dear, we can get a hotel.”

Katey shook her head as if she had final say, “Oh no you won’t, I just got you back. You’re not going anywhere right now.” She was still speaking as she returned to cooking, “Besides, I had the house expanded ages ago.”

Katey immediately put her little sister to work.


	4. Family Dinner

Maddie could see why the Suarez family chose to have large group dinners in the restaurant they owned near their home. Javier and Katey seized the chance to buy La Rosa Negra after the deaths of his abuelo, mother, and brother. Later they expanded and added on an ever-growing restaurant Javier aptly named La Rosa de La Habana after his rose, Katey.

The noise in the restaurant was almost deafening as her cousins all arrived and more introductions went around. She met her Uncle Roberto, Bert after her great-grandpa, his wife Maria, and their son, Javier - Javi - who was in college.

Next was her Uncle Alejandro, his wife Rosalinda, and their daughters; Linda (15) and Angelica (10).

Michael, Isobel’s teacher husband, arrived halfway through dinner greeting first his wife and then his mother-in-law with a kiss on the cheek in respect. He sat in the seat left open between his wife and Joshua.

Maddie, like Joshua, was seated in the dead center and could observe both sides of her family openly. She was so engrossed in people watching that she missed Joshua’s first words to her, “Sorry?” She asked.

“I said crazy isn’t it?” He repeated.

She gave him a curious look, “What is?

Joshua motioned all around them to the restaurant, the bar next door, and the large family surrounding them, “This. Everything. It’s a lot to take in, I know.”

Maddie huffed at his comment, “I don’t know, I rather like it.” She ran her hand along the colorful design on the table cloth, “We’ve only been here a few hours and it already feels more like home than St. Louis.”

“Pfft,” Joshua responded. “Nothing beats my home in Texas.”

Maddie was growing more annoyed with her ‘cousin’ with each exchange, “Well why aren’t you there instead of here?”

“Because my dad chose to drag us here when he met Isobel on his first trip to teach,” he was playing with his food now. “It went from just us in Dallas to this family of chaos over night.” His voice lowered again as he accidentally sent a bit of Spanish rice flying, “It seems like a whole world away.”

Maddie turned her attention back to her own plate because they were both beginning to feel uncomfortable.

The clean-up of dinner had just begun when music struck up from the bar connected. Javier clapped his hands, “I hear Rafael has arrived.” He took the dishes in Katey’s hands and handed them to Roberto as he swung his wife into their old routine.

Isobel nudged Maddie, “When they dance, the dance floor is theirs.”

Maddie looked over at her cousin, “Why?”

All three Suarez children shared a smile, “Javier y Katey, the King and Queen of La Rosa Negra.”

Little Linda popped her head around her aunt, laughing, “They also own the place.”

Isobel smiled, “Oh Linda Lu, you left your iPod at abuelita’s again.”

The younger girl rolled her eyes, “Let me guess, abuelita tried to get everyone to dance.”

Isobel wrapped her arm around Linda’s shoulders as they all watched the two on the dance floor and Rafael playing a tune on stage, “Oh you know it.”

Maria joined them on her return from the kitchen and spoke to Maddie, filling her in, “She’s determined to get Joshua to dance, even if it’s just a waltz.”  
Maddie looked around at the women, “He doesn’t like dancing?” They all nodded around her. “Geez, who doesn’t love dancing and music.” Maddie could feel her opinion of the tall teenager sulking in the corner continually dropping.


	5. Let's Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short. Some chapters are super short and others are a lot longer, just depends on where the story wanted to stop.

The Phelps family was set to spend at least a month in Havana, with occasional check-ins to their mission leader, bit for the most part they were left alone.

The next day had been Maddie’s 18th birthday and her cousins, Javi and Linda, made sure to drag her out of her room before she could even settle down into her pajamas. 

Javi waited outside as Linda dug through her cousin’s clothes, picking out a pale salmon dress that the birthday girl had packed, but never worn. “Yes,” Linda shouted as she pulled the flowy garment out of the closet.

Maddie hesitated at first. She had spent a lot of money on the dress, but never thought she’d actually have the occasion to wear it. 

At her panicked look, Linda started to encourage her, “Look, wear it. You’ll look just like abuelita did when she and abuelo danced their big dance!”

Maddie reached for the dress, “Are you sure?”

Linda winked as she left her older cousin to change, “Papa and abuelo will be beating boys off with a stick.” Her laughter died out as she and Javi moved towards the kitchen.

Isobel wolf whistled when her young cousin finally made an appearance, hair and makeup done as well. Suzi hugged her granddaughter and whispered, “You look beautiful” in her ear.

Linda pulled up a photo on her phone and passed it to Maddie and Suzi, “See, told you.” Staring back was indeed Katey and Javier on Christmas Eve 1958. Suzi took the phone for a closer look, “I remember that.”

“Wow,” Maddie breathed. Isobel interrupted her thoughts to ask the young group, “And where are you three off to tonight? Not getting into trouble, I hope.”

Javi answered without missing a beat, “Well, too much trouble.”

Linda swatted him in the arm and he faked an injury, “Damn Maddie, watch out. These Suarez women are abusive.”

“Oh hush or I’ll do it again,” Linda threatened. She turned to the room full of aunts and grandmas, “Don’t worry, we’re just going to La Rosa Negra. If we get into trouble Papi, Uncle Roberto, and abuelo will be there. Plus Uncle Rafael can see everything from the stage.”

Agreements and well wishes went around as the three teens left for the club.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make up to Camille for a short chapter 5 :D

Las Rosa Negra on a Saturday night was exactly as her Nana had told Maddie in stories growing up. The beat of the music mixed with the smell of beer and sweat, colors flying all around as couples danced and friends met up under the old school disco light. 

Maddie stood transfixed near the bar as Javi said hello to his Uncle Alex and bought some drinks. Before he could make it back to the girls, he was pulled into a futbol debate. He nodded for the girls to go ahead and they hit the dance floor.

Linda had obviously had many years of dancing to her whim, but Maddie wasn’t so sure. It took several songs until Javi, who joined them eventually, and Linda had loosened her up. Linda had to shout over the music to be heard, “Oh, Maddie, you’re a natural!” She had been dancing with the same guy for several songs so Maddie assumed Linda would be with him the rest of the night.

She turned to Javi who was looking just as worn out and upbeat as she was, “Can we take a break?”

“Sure! Abuelo is at the bar if you want anything. On the house for your birthday.” He spun around to continue dancing.

Maddie made her way out of the throng of dancers and spotted her Great Uncle Javier and one of her cousins, Robert, she thought, but couldn't be sure. The teen wasn’t quite sure what she could get away with as she was only 18 years old and that wasn’t old enough to drink in Missouri. 

Javier took pity on her and sat a bottle of Cacique in front of her, “Here, you are an adult and you drink proper Cuban beer.” He leaned close as if to tell her a secret, “Just don’t let Linda have any, 15 going on 30, that one.”

She smiled in thanks and turned to lean against the bar watching the band and dancers. She would need to get some air soon, Maddie wasn’t use to the heat like her cousins. She watched Linda dance with Javi and wanted to copy her fluid movements. She knew her feet would sorely regret it in the morning, but she made the decision to take her first beer and party like it was her birthday,

Linda tried reaching for Maddie’s beer, but was mistaken in her cousin’s naivety. Javi laughed at his cousins from behind them, “Must be abuelo that gave her the drink and warning.”

“Drat!” Linda just shrugged her shoulders.

The cousins continued their ritual of going to La Rosa Negra after dinner most nights if they could. Linda was still in high school and Javi had morning classes his dad would kill him if he slept through.

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks into their stay, Maddie arrived home around two in the morning to the soft sounds of an acoustic guitar coming from the far side of the courtyard that led to Isobel and Michael’s home. She’d removed her heels earlier because of the pain, but that now allowed her to pad softly through the shadows to find the source of the music.

Expecting that someone had accidentally left the radio on, she was surprised to see Joshua, guitar on his knee and eyes closed as he strummed softly, humming a song he seemed to be making up on the spot.

Maddie was still a little annoyed with Joshua after her first night, and really wanted to hate his playing, but she couldn’t bring herself to think anything bad about it.

She tiptoed back towards her aunt’s house as quietly as she could, hoping Joshua hadn’t seen her spying on him.

This continued for several nights over the next week. Even if she didn’t go out, Maddie tried to stay awake long enough to hear his playing at night. During the day, she started to see him in a different light, spoke to him more, determined to work out what issue he had with Isobel and Cuba as a whole. 

To her, the only child of two loving parents, it looked like he was just upset that Isobel wasn’t his real mother and his father had dragged him away from his friends to an island country.

Joshua slammed the door to their house as he left an argument with his step-mother that could be heard all the way across the courtyard. The tall teen paced the length of stone, muttering under his breath.

Maddie walked out of the Suarez home with the conviction of a Cuban woman on a mission towards the other home and continued right on in. In less than a minute, she returned to the courtyard, grabbed Joshua by the hand, and pulled him out of the gate.

He was too shocked at her actions to object and let her lead him out. They walked in silence until Maddie led them to a secluded beach where she stopped and pushed him down onto a boulder. 

Joshua was still confused as she pulled out his guitar and handed it to him, “What’s this for?”

She rolled her eyes, “To play, silly.”

He looked down at the instrument in his hands before placing it on his knee and strumming a few chords, “How’d you know I play?” He adjusted a few strings before strumming again.

“I heard you last week when I came home late. Whatever you were playing sounded beautiful and soulful.” Maddie w as always expressive with her hands when she spoke and this time was no different as she placed her hands on Joshua’s shoulders to hold his attention. Even sitting he was still almost as tall as her. “Where did you learn to play?”

He was strumming continually now, “Grandpa Javier started teaching me months ago. Said I needed an outlet that didn’t require yelling.” He smiled at the memory. “He even promised to keep it a secret.”

Maddie started to sway with the rhythm of his note, “Now our secret, too.”

A comfortable silence fell over the two as he played and she danced, swayed to the beat and flow of the water. Maddie broke the silence after some time, “Why don’t you like dancing? We saw you hide behind Uncle Javier when Aunt Katey wanted to dance.”

He picked up the beat, “If you haven’t noticed, I have two left feet.”

She smiled at his words. “Joshua,” she began, “what were you playing last week? You were humming something.”

He didn’t speak for a long moment and Maddie almost thought he wouldn’t answer when he changed the tune he was playing to something softer and began to play the first few opening lines, 

 

“Hay, en mi corazon, una inquietud 

Hoy te van distante

Hay, algo que ma aleja de tu amor

De repente tu cambiaste

Hoy, insegura estoy

El estar sin tin

Se que man hara sufrir.”

 

Maddie stood in rapture as he sang the first lyrics, “That sounds so sad, and yet so beautiful. What does it mean?”

Joshua translated into English,

 

“In my heart there’s a feeling of uncertainty

Today you’re acting so reserved

There’s something that has me veering away from your love

Suddenly you’ve changed

Today I feel uneasy

I know that being without you

Will make me suffer.”

 

Maddie could feel the emotions in his words, “Broken heart much?”

Joshua nodded, “He is. This was when my mother ran off to make her own new family.” 

She thought for a second, “Is that why you fight with Isobel so much? You’re taking your mom frustrations out on her?”

He stood up in a rush, suddenly so much taller than her small frame, she wasn’t backing down, “Figures you wouldn’t understand.” He roughly shoved his guitar into its case and stood it up to brush off the sand.

Maddie realized their clashing tempers would get them no where so she changed tactics. She laid her hand on his forearm to keep him from running away, “I’m sorry I snapped, Joshua. I know I don’t understand. Maybe we could talk more and you could fill me in?”

Joshua looked seriously as if he wanted to shake her hand off before he sighed, propped the case up against the large rock, and patted the seat next to him. Maddie decided he was finally ready to talk, just needed someone to listen.


	7. El Beso Del Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I don't own any of this or the music used in it.
> 
> "El Beso Del Final" - Christina Aguilera "The Final Kiss"  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7OdS7cpWQ8

As Maddie and Joshua entered the gated courtyard, Isobel and Michael were just about to leave their house. She squeezed his hand in support and entered her aunt’s home, but looked back in time to see Isobel’s shocked face as the tall teenager hugged her for all they were worth. 

Kayla and John were sitting at the kitchen table as Katey and Suzi puttered around the kitchen making dinner. “Nice of you to stop by,” her father remarked. 

“You didn’t exactly give me a curfew,” Maddie looked back and forth between her parents.

There was a full minute of silence where all that could be heard was the boiling water on the stove. Suzi broke it, “Why don’t you all go get washed up for dinner.” Shooing them out, she called to her daughter, “Kayla, can you call Javier and James in from the shed?”

“What are they doing out there?” Kayla wondered why she hadn’t seen either old man all day.

Katey answered this time, “They’re suppose to be working on the car, but I can guarantee they’re probably drinking beer from the ‘secret’ stash and watching soccer.”

Kayla rolled her eyes and did as her mother asked, and did, of course, find the men watching futbol surrounded by a few beer bottles and empty lunch plates. “Busted,” she called from the doorway.

Both men spilled a bit of beer, sputtering in surprise. James stood immediately, “Now don’t tell your mother, Kayla. She’d skin me alive if she knew how much we actually drank today - hush you, Suarez.”

Javier was still sitting in front of the television trying not to laugh into his own beer. 

“And why not tell both mom _ and _ Aunt Katey?” She remarked, hands on her hips.

It was James’ turn to laugh as Javier jumped up and begged his niece not to say anything.

“Okay, but you two owe me one.” Both men sighed in relief. 

It was a small dinner that night, just the three couples and Maddie, who elected to take her dinner outside so the adults could talk freely. She was enjoying Havana and dreaded they would have to leave Cuba soon. Maddie could hear the distant sounds of Cuban music, singing, and laughter - a party nearby. She could actually see stars here, unlike her nights in St. Louis. 

Though November was coming to an end, the air was still warm and sticky with humidity. She could definitely get use to this. 

Maddie was just finishing her dinner when a door opened across the courtyard revealing Joshua dressed down in dark jeans, an old band shirt, and a gray zip up sweatshirt. If she was hot in her sundress, she couldn’t imagine how he was feeling.

As he drew closer, she noted he had his guitar case in hand. He stopped a few feet from her table and nodded towards the gate, waiting for her smile in acknowledgement before continuing out of the gate.

Maddie rushed her plate into the kitchen, slipping into a pair of flip flops on the way out. Once in the street, she had to search around for a second until she spotted Joshua hanging near the corner waiting for her.

She walked towards him, grabbing his hand as she passed, dragging him along with her. They strolled hand-in-hand to the same secluded beach where they had originally spoken and called a sort of truce. 

Joshua sat on his usual boulder while Maddie continued on out to the edge of the water. The sun was setting, every color imaginable was spread across the horizon. The two teens stayed silent for a time, thinking and listening to the ebb and flow of the ocean. 

“Thank you,” Joshua called to her from his seat.

Maddie whipped around, startled, her long blonde hair following in the sea breeze, “For what?”

“For our talk,” Joshua was transfixed on her hair. “The other day.”

“Everything okay with Isobel now?” Maddie smiled, genuinely curious, washing her feet in the tide. 

“Getting there.” Joshua reached for his guitar case, unsnapping and removing the light colored instrument. “Also,” he began to play, “I finished my song.”

Maddie thought for a moment, “The one about your mom leaving your dad?”

“Yeah, that one. Actually, it’s something my dad started writing years ago, but I found it written in the margins of one of his old work books and decided to finish it. Also changed it to Spanish because I didn’t want anyone to know,” Joshua confessed, blushing, a slightly look of guilt on his face.

Maddie smiled, interested, “Can I hear?”

 

_ Hay, en mi corazón, una inquietud _

_ Hoy te veo tan distante _

_ Hay, algo que me aleja de tu amor _

_ De repente tú cambiaste _

_ Hoy, insegura estoy _

_ El estar sin ti _

_ Sé que me hara sufrir _

 

_ Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente _

_ Y me quedé, sin saber que hacer _

_ Yo te conozco y sé _

_ Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad _

_ No quiero imaginar _

_ Que fue el beso del final, ooh, ahh ooh _

 

_ No, si por qué ha cambiado tu actitud _

_ Ojala que todo sea un error _

_ No quiero comprobar que te perdí _

_ Ni que nuestro amor se acabe _

_ Oigo una voz, que se hunde en mí _

_ Que me vuelve a repetir _

_ Lo que no quiero oír _

 

_ Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente _

_ Y me quedé, sin saber que hacer _

_ Yo te conozco y si _

_ Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad _

_ No quiero imaginar _

_ Que fue el beso del final _

 

_ Hoy, insegura estoy _

_ El estar sin ti _

_ Sé que me hara sufrir _

_ Ohhh...auHhHh _

 

_ Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente _

_ Y me quedé(me quedé), sin saber qui hacer _

_ (Sin saber qui hacer) _

_ Yo te conozco y si (y si conozco) _

_ Que algo no anda bien (algo no, anda bien), ven dime la verdad _

_ No quiero imaginar _

_ Ahhh...ohhh... _

 

_ Anoche yo sentí, que me besaste diferente _

_ Y me quedé, sin saber que hacer (ooh ohh) _

_ Yo te conozco y sé (si conozco bien) _

_ Que algo no anda bien, ven dime la verdad _

_ No quiero imaginar _

_ Que fue el beso _

_ Que fue el beso del final _

 

_ Que fue el beso del final _

_ Que fue el beso del final _

_ Que fue el beso del final _

_ Que fue el beso del final _

 

Maddie was wide eyed and speechless as he finished. 

After a few moments of silence from the two, Joshua sputtered as sea water suddenly splashed down his front. Getting over the sudden shock of cold water, he smirked, “Oh no, you’re gonna get it!”

It took Maddie a split second to realize that he had set his guitar back in the case, taken off his sweatshirt, and had started running towards her.  
She screamed, beaming at his eagerness, and took off through the water as best as she could. The sounds of laughter and splashing water was all that was heard for several minutes before Joshua lost sight of Maddie in the tide and there was only silence.


	8. Gray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slight cliffhanger in the last chapter!

Joshua spun around frantically scanning the beach for the short blonde. He then heard what sounded like someone running full speed through the water in his direction, turning just in time to catch a flying Maddie. 

He held her up high by the waist as she spread her arms like a bird… unfortunately a rather large wave flowed in and took them both down. 

Joshua pulled the blonde teen up by the waist only to realize that both of them were completely soaked and Maddie’s light blue sundress was no longer hiding any sense of modesty.

The young man was obviously having a difficult time keeping his brown eyes on her blues. It took all of ten seconds for Maddie to realize why Joshua wasn’t willing to look anywhere else and she dropped back down into the water, trying to hide her obvious embarrassment. 

Joshua held up a finger and and spoke up at the sky before rushing off to the beach, sending water every which way. “Maddie,” Joshua called, “if you stand up with your back to me, I promise I won’t look.

Maddie thought skeptically about his statement until she glanced over her shoulder and noticed that he was holding his previously abandoned gray sweatshirt up in front of his face, “I’ll get it all wet.” 

Joshua kept walking in the direction of her voice with the sweatshirt still held up to block his vision.

“Eyes closed?” Maddie asked, she wanted to make sure before she stood up.

He lowered the jacket to show her that he couldn’t see anything. She met him halfway where the water ebbed just below her knees. The jacket, thankfully, reached her knees as well. 

Joshua opened his eyes at the sound of the zipper and smiled, “See? It fits… kinda.”

Maddie just raised a delicate blonde eyebrow before taking his hand and leading him back to shore. They each gathered their belongings, Maddie taking Joshua’s larger hand in her much smaller one again and continued walking like this was an everyday occurrence. 

The two parted ways when they arrived through the gate into the courtyard. Maddie turned as if just remembering, “Oh, your jacket.” She started to unzip it, but Joshua held up a hand to stop her, “No, you’re still soaked. Tomorrow?”

Maddie nodded, “Alright,” and waved goodbye as she slipped into the house. She was thankful she didn’t cross paths with anyone on her way to the guest rooms. She draped the jacket around the desk chair to dry and changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas.

The teen grabbed her book from the bedside table and settled into the warmth of the extra quilt her aunt must’ve thrown over the bed while she was out. After she had read the same line ten times, Maddie realized she was probably too curious for her own good.

She thought about Joshua’s finished song and their playful water fight on the beach. How she had felt a folded square of paper in left hand pocket of Joshua’s jacket as she held his hand with her right. Maddie knew she shouldn’t see what it was, she was too much like her Nana according to her Pop.

Maddie couldn’t take the suspense, tossing her book aside and crossing over to the desk chair, she hesitated. She almost turned back, but desperately wanted, needed, to know what was on it. Something told her that she both should and shouldn’t snoop. 

Maddie pulled out the small square of paper and hopped back onto her bed. Taking a deep breath, slowly began to unfold it. She recognized Joshua’s cramped handwriting immediately, of course, it was his jacket.

Along the top of the paper, she spotted the words “For Maddie”. There on the sheet was a half finished song, no title, but a few words that made her smile and her cheeks burn thinking about Joshua singing them to her, about her, for her.

Maddie feeling like she had seen a secret she wasn’t suppose to see, quickly refolded the sheet and put it back in the left pocket. Hopefully he wouldn’t notice she had gone through his pockets.    
Forgetting about her book or saying goodnight to the others, Maddie turned off her bedside lamp and rolled over to face the open window. She fell asleep dreaming of a soft guitar and ocean waves.


	9. Pancakes Don't Solve Everything

Maddie woke early the next morning, the first day of their final week in Havana, she thought sadly. She climbed out of bed and made her way through the still quiet house and into the kitchen. It was filled with the colors of the sunrise and warmed her spirit.

She searched for a large bowl and pulled a few ingredients from the pantry to begin breakfast. Since she had returned so late and didn’t speak to anyone before bed last night, breakfast for everyone was in order.

“I thought I heard the sounds of a hungry teenager in the kitchen,” Maddie nodded as she started pouring pancake batter into the hot skillet.

Katey wandered over to the counter and started chopping fruit. Maddie tried several times to open her mouth and speak, but she just couldn’t get her body and voice to respond.

Katey took pity on her, speaking first, “I see you didn’t catch a cold coming in so late last night.” Chop, chop. “Joshua toss you in the sea when you couldn’t get him to dance either?”

Maddie blushed hotly and nearly burned a pancake as she thought back to Joshua holding her up, his large hands splayed on her sides, warm even in the water. “Maddie?” She pulled the pancake out before it caught fire.

She looked over at her aunt who had a strange twinkle in her blue eyes. “Not exactly,” she said ducking her head. Maddie turned back to the stove before what her aunt had said fully registered in her mind, her jaw dropped, “Wait, how’d you know?”

Katey set aside the knife next to the cutting board and turned fully to her niece, “I was behind you on the road. I thought maybe one of you had heard footsteps, but decided to ignore it.” Raising a blonde eyebrow, “I see now I was wrong.”

She turned back to the fruit and continued chopping, softly, “He’s a good boy, Joshua.”  
This sudden change in tone startled Maddie, “I’m sorry”. She wasn’t sure if she’d heard her aunt correctly.

Katey reached over to turn off the stove, grabbed Maddie’s arm, and led her over to one of the seats near the large picture window. “Maddie, sweetheart,” she began, still not letting go of the hand in her lap. “You remember that I’ve raised three stubborn half-Cuban children,” Maddie nodded. “I have four grandchildren, correct?”

She wasn’t quite sure what her aunt was trying to imply, “I don’t understand.” Katey now held both her niece’s hands in one of her own, using the other to point her face towards her own, “Look at me, dear.”

Maddie finally looked up, mild fear and confusion clear on her face at the prospect of what her aunt was going to say. Katey continued as softly as before, “He’s my grandson, but he’s not your cousin, not really. She returned her hand to the two she was holding and squeezed them in reassurance, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, and don’t think I don’t know about his music. I’m a grandma, not blind.”

She smiled as she got a small laugh out of Maddie. Before anything else could be shared confidentially between the two, Javier, Suzi, and James shuffled into the kitchen in search of coffee and food.

Maddie and Katey quickly set the table with dishes, fruit, syrup, and the heavenly smelling pancakes that had drawn the others out of bed. The rest of the conversation would have to wait, or so Maddie thought. Kayla and John joined them a short time later

Maddie started to clean up the mess, anxious to get out, when Katey hip bumped her away from the sink and nudged her through the door.

Just outside the open front window, she spotted Isobel and Michael leaving their own home. Katey whispered in her ear so only she could hear, “Go for it,” and turned back to the dirty dishes as if she had never said anything.

Maddie, still in her pajamas, rushed out to catch her cousin before they could leave. “Isobel,” she called. Her cousin turned at the sound of her voice, noticed the teens attire, “Good morning, sleepyhead.”

“Oh, good morning,” she tried to find the words she needed, but instead settled for attempting to school her features. “Umm is Joshua still sleeping?” She tried to ask casually, but was sure she’d failed.

Isobel looked curiously at her younger cousin, but her husband was the one that answered, “Actually no. He skipped out early with his guitar. Said he was spending a few days at a friends.” At his wife’s concerned look, he continued, “Don’t worry, he called already to say he made it alright.”

“Oh”, Maddie looked downtrodden.  
“Sorry, Maddie. See you at dinner tonight?” Maddie just nodded and turned from the couple as they parted ways, two outside, the other back to her room.

Katey, still elbow deep in dirty dishes, tried calling to Maddie as she shuffled back into the house, but the teen wasn’t paying attention.

The young blonde instead walked into her dark room and shut the door, crawling into bed, she wrapped herself in the much too large gray jacket that smelled of sand, sea, and him. She buried her face in the pillow and tried to hold the tears at bay.


	10. Boy Trouble

The others only started to worry once family dinner rolled around and no one could find Maddie. That combined with the conspicuous absence of Joshua made Katey worry that she’d given her niece hazardous advice. 

After everyone had gone home or to bed, Katey knocked on Maddie’s door, entering before any acknowledgement was given. The room was darker now that night had set, but she could make out the silhouette of the young woman laying bundled up on the bed.

She crossed the room, padding softly, and sat on a small portion of the bed, “Maddie?”

Her niece turned her head slightly to see Katey out of one eye. Her niece turned her head slightly to see Katey out of one sad, blue eye. She put her hand to Maddie’s cheek and immediately felt warm wetness.  _ Oh no _ , she thought. “Maddie, what happened this morning?”

Maddie’s voice was muffled by the pillow at first, then she rolled to face her aunt fully. “He’s gone,” she whispered. 

Katey was silent for a moment, “What exactly did Isobel and Michael say?”

“It matters why?” The teen in her was beginning to show through.

The older woman sighed, “It matters greatly.”

Maddie sat up a bit and detailed the short conversation she had with her cousins earlier in the day. She finished her story only for the years to start back up again.

“Oh sweetheart,” Katey held her niece’s chin in hopes of getting her attention. She stared into the same blue she lived her whole life with, “Michael said he’d be away for a few days. He didn’t exactly say he was gone for good.”

Maddie huffed, “Might as well have.” She rolled over and put her head into her aunt’s thigh, continuing to cry.

Not sure what else to say, Katey soothingly ran her fingers through the long blonde hair draped over her lap. She hummed an old tune she and Javier use to dance to often when one of them needed to calm down. It had begun after his family was killed and his younger sister, Antonia, moved to another part of the island to teach.

Soon Maddie’s breathing evened out, but before Katey could transfer the young girl to the bed from her leg, there was a soft knock at the door. It was Suzi. “Oh sorry,” she whispered. “How is she? Kayla thought she might be ill or started her cycle.”

Katey smiled a bit sadly at her younger sister, beckoning her over to the bed, “Here, help me.” They both carefully settled Maddie into bed and tucked her in, Katey reaching across to shut the window most of the way.

She took her sister’s hand and led her through the house, giving her husband a quick peck on the cheek as they crossed the living room. She led Suzi into the master bedroom, sat on the bed, and pat the seat next to her for talk as they had when they were much younger. “It seems, little sister, that our dear Maddie has a broken heart.”

Suzi was slightly confused until it dawned on her, “Joshua?”

Katey nodded, “One and the same.”

Suzi nodded as well, “I hadn’t realized things had gotten that far with those two.” As if remembering, “Was that why you were talking so seriously this morning?”

“Why, Suzi, I thought you were too in need of caffeine to know what was happening,” both sisters chuckled. 

“I may be a bit old, but I’m not blind and I’m certainly not deaf… yet.” At Katey’s raised eyebrow, Suzi swatted at her skirt covered knee, but smiled none-the-less.

Katey restarted the original conversation, “Yes, we were talking about Joshua. I wasn’t suppose to know, but Javier has been giving that our grandson guitar lessons to help cope with his emotions since moving here.”

At Suzi’s surprised face, Katey nodded, “He’s quite good.” She began to fiddle with the colorful quilt over the bed, watching as she pulled at the frayed ends, “I caught them coming back quite late last night, soaked to the bone. Maddie was wearing his sweatshirt, the Ranger’s one. Joshua was carrying his guitar case.

Katey looked back up at her little sister, “I believe he might have played and sang for her. He has such a lovely singing voice.” She sighed as a proud grandma who wasn’t suppose to know the secrets of her grandson.

Suzi copied her actions with the quilt, “Why is that so bad?”

“Did you see my grandson at dinner?”

“No?”

“He left early this morning. Michael said he’d be gone for a few days at the least. I believe he’s overwhelmed with everything that has happened in the past three weeks.” Katey had been thinking about this all day.

Suzi now understood, “I have noticed they have become friendlier, speaking more. Even saw them laughing a few days ago.”

“Exactly my point. But Joshua disappeared this morning and Maddie has spent all day crying in bed,” Katey looked pointedly at her sister until Suzi said, “Ah.” 

“Yup,” Katey popped the ‘p’.


	11. Forgetful Consequences

The rest of the week flew by quickly as the Phelps family explored more of Havana with the elders of the Suarez family. All except for Maddie. At 18, she’d had her heart broken before she was even actually sure she’d given it away. 

Four days of wallowing in bed, Maddie was all cried out. Her headache had finally subsided by day three, but she couldn’t bring herself to leave her room, much less her bed. Thankfully her aunt Katey and Nana Suzi brought her a bit of food and plenty of water bottles to keep her hydrated. Nana said you can’t very well cry if you don’t drink water. 

On the final night the Phelps family was to be in Havana with their long lost family, Maddie chose to spend it packing her bags, still wearing the gray hoodie. The room was fairly dark, only the bedside lamp lighting her surroundings, casting shadows. Maddie hadn’t left her room except to use the bathroom and brush her teeth, which she seriously considered an accomplishment. 

With the events of the past two weeks, Maddie had completely forgotten the promise she made her cousins after their first week of nightly club visits. On their last night in Cuba, Maddie, and the rest of the family, was to spend a night of traditional Cuban music and cuisine at La Rosa de La Habana. Then over to La Rosa Negra for a bit of dancing.

All of this lay forgotten at the back of Maddie’s mind until her bedroom door was suddenly thrust open, and she emitted a very unladylike sound, clutching her chest. Linda was standing in the doorway, dressed to the nines in a small green number, bright hall light shining behind her. The younger teen’s smile dropped immediately into a frown at the dark room and sight of her disheveled cousin. “Who died?” She asked in usual Linda Suarez sarcasm.

Maddie rolled her eyes and continued to half hazardly shove her clothes into her suitcase, “What do you want, Linda?”

To her cousin’s credit, she actually stayed cool instead of getting upset at the blonde’s forgetfulness. Maddie knew that her night wasn’t going to go as she had planned the moment Linda squared her shoulders and put her hands on her already full hips. “I see my dear older cousin has forgotten the promise she made to her dearest cousins Linda and Javi weeks ago.” It was a statement as she raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

Maddie held up her hands in defense as she suddenly remembered, starting to back away from the quickly forming evil glint, “No, Linda - .” Her eyes widened comically as Linda cut her off by yelling over her shoulder for backup, “Javi!” The blonde started to become concerned, “Linda?!”

Before she could register what was actually happening around her, she was thrown over her much taller cousin’s shoulder, fireman style. One arm holding her steady, Javi waved his free hand in front of his face in mock disgust, “Phew, someone needs a shower.”

He quickly grabbed her legs with both arms before Maddie bucked herself off at such a height. Linda seemed to be in charge, as per usual, “Master bath, Javi. Abuela already has the bath run.” She started to pick through the clothes her cousin had been folding, “I’ll handle wardrobe and makeup.”

Javi was already out the door and down the hall, but he still raised a thumbs up to show her that he’d heard her orders. 

Maddie gave up her struggle and just propped her elbow on Javi’s shoulder, putting her chin on her hand in resignation, the temptation to dog her elbow in that cluster of nerves was strong. Javi carried his younger cousin through the house and into the master bathroom where his abuela had indeed already run the bath. He sat her down on the toilet, bowed low in a very dramatic gesture, and left her to herself. 

Maddie sat on the toilet lid and stared at the door as it closed with a soft snick. She could smell lavender coming from the tub, her aunt knew her favorite scent. After a couple of minutes contemplating whether it was worth it to risk running from her (incredibly fast) cousins or just let Linda have her way. “Might as well,” she mumbled aloud to herself.

She stripped out of her four day old pajamas and tossed them across the bathroom. As she stood in front of the full body mirror, she took her first long look at herself in almost a week. Her long blonde hair was stringy as she pulled it from her messy bun, her legs were a forest, and she had the faintest trace of dark circles under her eyes. Too much for the 18 year old.

The teen took her time stepping into the hot bath, but sighed in relief that it was still hot even after her attempts to stall and put off her cousins.

Maddie knew she wouldn’t have long before Linda would barge through the bathroom door with some small dress the 15 year old would likely guilt her into wearing. This was their last night in Havana after all. 

Shaking the cobwebs from her brain, Maddie took up the teal washcloth on the edge of the tub and began the process of making herself presentable. She shaved and washed her long hair twice. The plug had just been pulled when, just as she thought, Little Linda was sneaking into the room.

The younger girl had a sly look that made Maddie nervous until she brought the dress out from behind her back. Maddie gasped at the beauty and simplicity of the [dress](https://cdn.lulus.com/images/product/xlarge/1751832_285752.jpg): blue with a square neck, low back, thin straps - the high waist set perfectly contrasted, and a skirt so swishy it would make the fall leaves jealous. 

A three layer necklace with silver beads was clutched in Linda’s other hand, “Gift from abuela.” She hung the dress on the hook behind the door, placed the necklace and a small bag on the double sink: makeup, underwear, and shoes. 

Forgetting she was still only wrapped in a fluffy teal towel, she hugged her younger cousin tightly, “Umm Maddie?” Linda hesitantly pat her cousin’s still wet back.

“Oh right!” Maddie stood back and waved Linda out.

Linda laughed as she allowed herself to be shoved out of the bathroom, shouting as the door closed behind her, “Ten minutes, missy!”

Maddie rolled her eyes as she stared at the gorgeously unexpected dress her aunt had sent Linda along with. It wasn’t the usual tight, skimpy thing the brunette could talk her into. Taking a deep breath, the blonde set about drying her hair and body. With her hair up in a towel, she put on her underwear, took the dress off the back of the door, and slid it on.

Again she stood in front of the full length mirror, this time admiring how the dress fit and the skirt fell perfectly to her knees. The material was soft to the touch and breathable. The [black booties](http://bootyc.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/10/Black-Heel-Boots-Ankle-lbqkpgfwdtu.jpg) Linda had brought along from her bag would be perfect of course. 

She made quick work of her makeup - smokey, dark, and her hair, natural waves that would form perfectly as it finished drying. 

Drawing in another deep breath, she stepped into the booties and opened the bathroom door to her two eager cousins playing cards on the large, colorful bed taking up the center of the room.

“Nine minutes, not bad. You could take lessons, Linda.” The younger girl threw her cards at Javi as Maddie swatted the back of his head. “Well Maddie, it’s official.”

Both girls stood before him dressed beautifully with equal expressions of confusion, “What is?”

Javi grinned, “You’re officially a Suarez woman - liable to cause injury or heartbreak at any turn.” He laughed as the girls shuffled surprisingly well in their heels after his fleeing form.

When they neared the front door, Maddie noticed the house was oddly quiet, “Where is everyone?”

Javi locked the door behind them and held the front gate open like the gentleman he supposedly was. “Everyone is already as the club. You’re the last one.”   
The three cousins continued to laugh and joke as they walked the short distance to La Rosa Negra where the sound of good Cuban music was emanating from. It felt good to laugh after so long without it. Was Maddie ready for tonight? She’d soon find out.


	12. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Apology Song from The Book of Life sung by Diego Luna (also Javier).
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8-fkmRaX0Wk

La Rosa Negra was already pumping with the beat of Uncle Rafael’s band and the dancers filling the club. Maddie waved at the people she’d met when the family first arrived, joining the crowd, dancing along with them.

Isobel was the first to spot her from across the dance floor, pulling her in a tight hug, “I’m sorry, sweetie. Just try to have fun.”

Maddie nodded giving her cousin a final squeeze before moving on and hugging the others. Javi pressed a cool drink into hand, bringing it up for a toast with the others around them. 

With a little encouragement from Linda and Angelica, who was rarely allowed to come out this late with the family, Maddie started to get into the beat. She either danced alone or with her family, finally letting her mind be free. 

Time passed as it use to when she danced, ten minutes could have been an hour. Coming back to herself, Maddie slipped out of the throng of bodies as Rafael started to play a slower tune bringing Javier and Katey out onto the dancefloor.

She set her half empty bottle on the end of the bar, motioning to Alejandro and Rosalinda, who were tending the bar, that she’d be outside getting fresh air.

The early December air was cooling down a bit as she leaned against the stone of the outside wall, listening to the muffled music from within. Her eyes were closed and the fog just clearing from her head when long, warm fingers intertwined with hers. 

Her eyes snapped open as the stranger whispered, “Shhh” placing a finger from their free hand over her lips.

Once Maddie’s eyes focused on the warm body next to her, she pulled the offending finger away, “Jesus, Joshua!” She shoved his shoulder, still clutching tight to his other hand. 

After a moment of staring, she pulled him back in by the hand for a tight hug, putting her head on his sweatshirt covered chest. Even in heels, Joshua was still considerable taller than her smaller frame. 

His chest became slightly damp as he felt another smack to his arm, this time softer. “Where the hell have you been?” Maddie tilted her head up to search his face.

Ignoring the question, Joshua glanced over her head, “Everyone still inside?”

“Yes, why?”

“Come on.” He pulled her along beside him, lightly swinging their joined hands to the rhythm of their walking as little kids would. 

Maddie only realized they were headed back to the Suarez residence when he opened the gate and ushered inside, sitting her on a bench outside his parent’s home. 

“Joshua?” Maddie asked again, growing increasingly concerned.

He stepped just inside the front door to bring out an already open laptop, switching off the porch light. The teen set the device on the small table in front of them, turning to take her left hand once more. 

Joshua took a deep breath, “I’m sorry, I needed time…” He looked down at their hands, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles in a soothing matter, though not sure who exactly it was for. “I needed some time to think. For some reason I couldn’t fathom at the time, I realized that I’ve opened up more to you in the past two weeks than to even my father or Grandpa Javier in two years.”

Maddie reached out, tilting his chin up, “It’s okay, you know. A little warning would have been nice though. After all, I still have your jacket.” Her chuckle was meant to lighten the mood, only mildly succeeding. 

“The reason I went looking for you at La Rosa Negra tonight is because I needed to show you something - why I’ve been gone so long.” With his free left hand, he used the touchpad to open a file marked ‘TAS’. “Now, it’s still a little rough, it needs work…” Joshua began to babble on until Maddie hushed him. “Right, okay.”

He took his other hand back, regretting the loss of contact, working the controls on the touch screen to continue mixing the music. The beat began soft and slow, a single guitar strumming until a soft, gentle voice floated through the speakers.”

Maddie immediately recognized the voice as that of the teen sitting beside her, tears welling up as the song came to an end.

 

_ Toro I am humble, for tonight _

_ I understand, your royal blood was never meant to decorate this sand _

_ You suffered great injustice _

_ So have thousand before you _

_ I offer an apology, and one no overdue _

_ I am sorry, dodo I am sorry _

_ Hear my song, I know I sing the truth  _

_ Although we were breed to fight  _

_ I reach for kindness in your heart tonight, and if you can forgive _

_ And if you can forgive, love can truly live  _

_ And if you can forgive, and if you can forgive, love can truly live  _

_ Dodo I am frighten, but I'll use my finale breath, to tell you that _

_ I'm sorry, let us end this dance of death _

_ Two centuries of agony, that fill your heart with sand _

_ Here and now with my immense _

_ This senseless giving ends  _

_ I am sorry, dodo I am sorry _

_ Hear my… _

 

Misinterpreting her expression as upset, he tried to explain why he wrote the song, “I mean, it still needs a lot of work, like I said -” 

Maddie reached over him, clicking play again to hear the song play once more. When the song ended, the guitar fading out, Maddie took advantage of the silence to lean forward and press a single kiss to Joshua’s cheek. 

A short gasp escaped him as she pulled back. Meeting each other’s eyes, Joshua slipped his hand up her shoulder to the back of her neck, into her hair, softly pulling her close enough to feel each other’s breath. He nuzzled her nose with his, waiting for permission.

Maddie pulled him forward closing the distance between them long enough to press her own lips to his. The kiss, though only lasting a moment, changed their whole dynamic in an instant. The spark between them was enough to bring them back to the present in time to hear the many loud voices nearing the courtyard. 

The teens pulled back and stood to greet the others coming through the gate, hands still locked and wide smiles shining possibly as bright as the stars above them.  _ Sappy, I know. _

The two parted, joining their respective families, the goodbyes and continued promises of keeping in touch spread around them.

Joshua felt Javier’s rough clap on the back with just enough forewarning to catch himself before he fell. 

Maddie was squeezed hard enough by her Aunt Katey that she needed her nana to help regain her breaking capabilities. 

Even with all of the commotion surrounding the large family, Suzi couldn’t miss the sly looks between Javier and Katey. Those two young-ons could very well be just like her sister and brother-in-law, if time allowed. 

She slid her arm around James’ waist as the families departed into the night. 

She was old, not blind.


	13. Purple

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left after this one and it's gonna be loooooooong!

The Phelps family’s flight wasn’t until mid afternoon so a lazy lie-in morning was the obvious choice for everyone. 

As time to depart for the airport was approaching, the Suarez home was again thrown into chaos, bags and clothes and shoes as far as the eye could see. Once James and John had their own luggage packed and loaded into Javier’s minivan, they decided to make themselves scarce by retreating to the man cave the two older men had created out back.

Since most of Maddie’s things had been packed the night before, she attempted to help her mother and nana, but they just shooed her out. She stood in the living room wondering what to do to pass the time until she heard the now familiar sounds of her aunt in the kitchen.

She stood in the doorway watching Katey for a moment before she decided it was her turn to shoo someone. Maddie joined Katey at the island counter, taking the knife and nudging her away, “Go help nana, I hear she’s always been an overpacker.” She continued to make the lunch sandwiches Katey had began.

The older woman gave her niece a smile and a nod, making her way out and down the hall to her sister’s room. 

“At least she gets to spend her last moments with someone who won’t forget her,” Maddie mumbled to herself. To take her mind off  _ that _ and onto the menial task of lunch, she began to hum a tune that sounded vaguely like the song she heard last night. The song Joshua wrote for her. His apology song.

“I love that smile.”

Maddie jumped at the voice coming from the doorway. Joshua was leaning against the doorframe watching her. She hadn’t even realized she was smiling.

“How long have you been there?” She continued to prepare lunch as he casually strolled into the room and stood behind her.

“Long enough.” He brushed her long hair aside, off her shoulder, kissing her temple. “I came to say goodbye.” Joshua’s hand slipped from her hair down her sleeve, “and to tell you that you can keep the jacket.”

Maddie blushed, rotating in his arms to face him. With him almost a full head taller than her, she wrapped her arms around his neck, using it to pull herself high enough for a kiss.

Placing his hands on her hips to hold her steady, he indulged her for a moment, enjoying what was likely their last embrace for some time, if not forever.

Joshua stood Maddie on her own two feet again, kissing her nose and slipping something into her jeans pocket. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, close enough she could feel his warm breath, “For when you miss me.”

He pecked her on the lips once more, not trusting himself with more, and left as fast as he had arrived. Maddie brought her fingers to her lips, tasting the lasting spark of their kiss before she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small purple flash drive. Her favorite color. Smiling, she put it back for safe keeping, patting her pocket occasionally to check it was still there, and calling the others for lunch.

To avoid a literal international incident, she text her father informing the three  _ rebellious  _ older men that it was time to eat.

* * *

 

Katey rode with Javier, sitting in the second seat with Suzi, to take the others to the airport, a final goodbye. Tears and promises flowed as Pastor Russ joined the group to hand out boarding passes and collect luggage. 

Somehow on a full plane, Maddie wound up seated away from her family and the church group, not that she would complain. After a whirlwind month, she needed a little time to herself even if it was on a crowded airplane for seven hours. 

She was staring at out the window, open book that she never finished in Cuba in her lap, when she remembered the flash drive hidden in her coin purse for safekeeping. With a little struggle to retrieve her laptop, Maddie finally placed it on her small tray table. The background she’d chosen slammed home memories of both her life waiting for her in St. Louis and the one she’d just found, and left behind, in Cuba. The stark differences in everyone on the screen: the old fashioned, slightly stuffy Phelps family from Middle America versus the happy, loving, and excitable Suarez familia. Both so diverse, but so much love. 

Maddie would have to finish her final six months of high school before she could make any big decisions in her life even if she wanted to, the teen doubted her family would allow it before.

Shaking her head for a moment, she dug out the purple stick, plugged it in, waiting for it to load. The USB was full of audio files. She thought tears would spring forward again if she wasn’t surrounded by strangers in a large flying tin can 37,000 feet above the ocean. 

Joshua had included  _ El Beso Del Final _ and  _ The Apology Song _ along with a few others she didn’t recognize. At the top, the first file was labeled  **PLAY THIS ONE FIRST, MADDIE** in huge bold letters. Taking the hint, the plugged her purple headphones into her purple laptop (are you sensing a theme?). 

She couldn’t help the laugh that burst from her when it was Joshua’s voice, not music, just him rambling his apology for missing the party and “God, Maddie, what did you do to me? It only took a month for me to fall for you. And that’s what happened exactly. We didn’t even like each other when you first arrived, but according to grandpa, you were showing that famous Miller woman patience and need to fix people… oh, not that that’s a bad thing, I mean, that’s totally a wonderful thing. Okay, I’m just gonna go now.” A pause, then almost like an afterthought,“Oh real quick: the yellows are mine, the greens are others… the purple is special - it’s unfinished, but I wanted you be the first to hear what I’ve been working on.” There was another pause and Maddie almost thought it was finished, but a long sigh came through “Come back to me someday so I can play you the rest in person.” There was what sounded like another deep sigh and the microphone shutting off.

Maddie buried her head in her hands to hide the deep red blush coloring and the excitement that had taken over her face. Probably would clash with her blonde hair. Clicking play on the others, she immediately recognized the songs he’d sung for her, but only a few of the others. Either way, they were all perfectly chosen. Joshua had effectively made her a modern day mixed tape.

When she scrolled down to see the rest of the selections, she almost missed the only purple file labeled  **NO NO NO THIS ONE LAST** . Though it was only a thirty second instrumental, Maddie could pick out at least seven other players and instruments. This wasn’t just Joshua with his computer and guitar… this was different. A feeling of contentment and possibly more settled around her like a warm blanket in winter each time she replayed the snippet.   
Leaning her head against the cool glass of the window seat, only one thought stood out: this is gonna be a long six months.


	14. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has Satellite by Santana.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=07Hc-2PUVDQ

**_ 2 and a half years later _ **

 

Sophomore year was coming to an end, final exams and performances at Boston Conservatory. Having just finished her Latin Dance final, Maddie made her way back to her dorm in one of the old Victorian brownstones, thinking about her upcoming summer break. She had intended to enroll in a summer course and student at a nearby dance studio, but the little nagging itch in the back of her mind was still there. Most likely increased by the music flowing through her headphones: Dance Like This by Wyclef Jean, one of the songs Joshua had put on her flash drive.

There was a slight chill in the air due to early May in Boston, but she didn’t feel it much. She wrapped the familiar, comfy gray sweatshirt around herself and sang along softly to The Apology Song. That might have been her favorite. 

Opening the door to her room on the second floor, the now 20 year old was happy to see her roommate was still in her jazz final and she would have the quiet space to think. Sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, she picked up the summer enrollment form, thinking. Maddie had already told Joshua during their Skype date the night before that she most likely wasn’t going to be able to come back this summer either. Too much to do, to prepare for going into her junior year. She had new dreams and plans that were clashing with the dreams and plans she’d made after returning from Havana.

Maddie and Joshua skyped and text each other as much as possible, but it just didn’t seem real. She considered herself technically single, but always refused her friends’ attempts at setting her up. Although the young couple never said it, they each hoped the love was implied in every look or text between them.

Making her mind up, she pulled her laptop out of her backpack and opened it. She instantly knew she was doing the right thing because as soon as she found the perfect flight out of Boston tomorrow, El Beso Del Final through the headphones she didn’t realize she was still wearing. Maddie was thankful for all of the classes she’d been helping with at the studio for the last two years. Not knowing exactly when she would return, Maddie booked a one way flight to Havana that would leave early the next morning.

Best get packing, summer in Havana is way hotter than Boston.

* * *

 

Early the next morning in the taxi on the way to Boston Logan, Maddie considered how she would get to her Aunt Katey and Uncle Javier. Hopefully they would have room because she hadn’t told anyone of her plans. Pulling out her phone, she knew just who to text:

 

Maddie: Hey.

Isobel: Hey yourself, what’re you doing up so early?

M: Can you keep a secret?

I: Honey, look at the name at the top of the text. What do you think?

M: Okay… what’re you doing around noon?

I: I’m getting off work then.

I: What’s with all the questions?

M: Think you could meet me at the airport?

I: I’m sorry, what? I must’ve read that wrong. AIRPORT??

M: Yeah.

I: Here in Havana?

M: Yup.

I: Havana, Cuba?

M: Isobel.

I: Sweetie, I spoke to Kayla two days ago, she said you were doing some summer course and teaching at that studio in town. What happened?

M: I don’t know.

M: I just realized that two years have flown by and I’ve missed everyone so much.

I: Are you sure?

M: A bit late now, I just got my boarding pass.

M: So I’ll see you outside arrivals around noon?

I: Deal. Wait, who am I keeping this a secret from?

M: Everyone for now… well except maybe Aunt Katey. I’ll need a place to stay for awhule.

I: lol good point. See you soon.

 

*ding*

“All passengers are asked to please turn off all large electronic devices and place smaller devices in airplane mode. We will departing Boston Logan International Airport for Havana shortly.”

Maddie didn’t hear anything else the flight attendant said having plugged her headphones into her phone and fell asleep against the window. Wrapping her jacket around herself, dreaming of the heat bouncing off a secluded beach and a soft voice in her ear.

* * *

 

Maddie stirred just before the airplane started to make it’s final descent into Jose Marti International Airport/ The window, warmed by the facing sun, was still open showing the sea below and the quickly approaching land. Pulling out her headphones just in time to hear the captain’s announcement, she sighed happily, “Folks, we are on our final approach into Havana. The temperature is 88F and sunny. We hope you enjoy your stay and look forward to flying with you again.”

Maddie made a quick run to the lavatory to change out of her yoga pant/oversized tshirt combo and into her favorite lilac sundress - perfect for her return to this sunny island paradise. She returned to her seat just as the captain turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. Though she most likely wouldn’t need it, she wrapped herself in the same gray sweatshirt as before. It had become a little tighter over the past two years, but it still almost reached her knees.

Once past customs and baggage claim, Maddie started scanning the crowd at arrivals for her cousin, Isobel. She spotted the older brunette just as she was rushing through the automatic doors. “Sorry I’m late! I got a call just before I left work and I just couldn’t get them off the phone.”

The cousins shared a tight embrace, the first in two and a half years. Pulling back, Maddie reached for her backpack as Isobel took the handle of her suitcase, dragging it along behind them. 

“No, that’s okay. I literally just arrived. Besides, that call sounds like it might have been important.”

“Not exactly,” Isobel murmured.

“What?”

“Hmm, the car’s this way,” she said pointing at a small, silver sedan.

“No clunky minivan this time?”

“Nah, that’s just Papi’s idea of a good vehicle for a family our size even though we’re all adults married with kids of our own. Speaking of…”

Maddie turned to look at Isobel, prompting her, “Of?”

The silence between them stretched as Isobel’s hand ghosted her stomach. The blonde’s eyes widened in realization, “Oh my God!!” She was shouting, bouncing up and down in the passenger seat like an excited puppy. “Really? How far along? What did Michael say? What did Joshua say?”

Isobel laughed at the slew of questions that flowed from the 20 year old’s mouth, “100%. Four months now. I was wondering when you were going to bring him up. Joshua and I are doing loads better since you were here last. He seems quite happy for now, even went on a late night cravings run after Michael threw his back out trying to lift me in his excitement over the test results.”

Maddie covered her mouth and nearly laughed herself to tears. The two spent the rest of the car ride catching up as much as possible and sharing recent family gossip. The smile never left Maddie’s face.

* * *

 

The Suarez home looked exactly the same as it had two years prior, and as it had the fifty years before when her nana and aunt were teens. Music and voices echoes through the courtyard from the open windows and doors of the larger home, also just as she remembered. 

Maddie suddenly looked nervous, “You didn’t tell anyone, did you?”

Isobel took Maddie’s hand in her own, and the wheely suitcase in the other, guiding her into the house. “Only mom, she made up your old room for you.”

The two snuck past the commotion in the kitchen unseen, making their way to drop off her luggage. Isobel then led the way back to the family filled kitchen, dragging Maddie along behind her intending to see how long until someone noticed she was there.

Linda was the first to notice, letting out a scream that could almost be heard back in Boston, shoving her little sister aside to bound across the room nearly tackling her cousin. Surprise and laughter melted with hugs and kisses, soon everyone was attempting to catch her up on the happenings all at once. 

The sound died down when the group parted to Katey’s presence, “Well now, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?” She opened her arms, huge smile in place. “Don’t I get a hug too?” Maddie practically threw herself at her great aunt, tears of so much time apart threatening to flow. 

As she pulled back, Javier handed her a handkerchief, accepting his own embrace in the process. Rosalinda piped up asking the question on everybody’s minds, “So missy, how long have we got you for?” 

“Longer than a month this time I hope,” added Maria.

Linda took her mother’s question and stared seriously at her older cousin. Maddie stepped back, holding both Katey and Javier’s hands. “Actually, I bought a one way ticket here and I was kinda hoping, you know,” glancing between them both, “stay the whole summer…?”

She held her breath as the elder couple snuck a glance over her head, smiling. Javier squeezed her hand, “Absolutely.” Katey squeezed the other, “You’re always welcome and for as long as you want.”

“Oh my God, thank you!” The tears threatened to flow again as Angelica, now 12, wrapped her arms around Maddie’s waist and hugged her, head still only reaching as high as the blonde’s stomach. 

The group ate dinner, the volume level increasing once more. Linda making Maddie promise to rest that night so she would be well energized for a long, exhausting Saturday night at the only place the real dancers go: La Rosa Negra.

* * *

 

Maddie woke up early the next day for her morning run, a habit she got into the summer before enrolling in the conservatory’s Latin Dance department freshman year. The sun had just fully risen with its red, yellows, and oranges when she arrived back to the house. She passed the kitchen quietly, only glancing in when she heard the radio playing classical music, but that’s not what caught her attention. A small smile flicked across her tired face as she saw her aunt and uncle, still in pajamas, Katey facing the stove cooking eggs and Javier with his arms wrapped around her waist, chin on her shoulder, humming to the familiar tune. 

She had seen her own nana and pop in a similar position when she was younger and would spend weekends with them. The looks both couples shared when no one was looking rang of young love that never vanished. Feeling as if she were intruding on a private moment, Maddie tip-toed away, leaving them in their own space, and made her way to the bathroom for a shower and change into fresh clothing.

On her second day it had been decided that it would be a complete girls day. Little Linda and Angelica would also come with their mother Rosalinda, as well as Maria and Isobel, for a shopping day, Katey leading the pack.

The excuse her cousins gave her for the shopping trip was that she’d changed so much over the past two and a half years that nothing any of the women owned would fit or be suitable for her transformed dancers body. Instead of going to one of the larger malls in the city, Isobel drove the minivan full of excitable women, and youngsters, to a local market - the same one that Maddie had filmed on her very first day in Havana with Javier at the wheel. 

By lunch Maddie had found her perfect dress. This dress would represent her return to Havana and the life she missed so much. Angelica was actually the one to find it, having wandered off after a friend and came across a stall in the rear of the market. Maddie went in search of her as her cousins dug through various materials and patterns. After half an hour with no sight of either Maddie or Angelica, the women grew concerned and went in search of their lost numbers. 

At the sound of Linda’s gasp, everyone turned to the half hidden stall where Angelica was helping Maddie up the few stairs out of the changing room. The young blonde was smiling larger than anyone had seen in years, twirling in front of the mirror wearing a red flowy dress with a sweetheart neckline, a shorter front than back and - “Oh my God, I love the middle criss-cross cut out!” Which came from Linda. That cut out was indeed what drew Maddie to try on her much younger cousin’s choice. She was in love with it and it seemed so was everyone else.

* * *

 

Unfortunately Cuba was hit by a tropical storm which proceeded to dump barrels of water on Havana and made having fun, well not fun at all. Maddie had to wait almost three weeks before the rain stopped and the streets dried up enough before she could make her long awaited return to La Rosa Negra. No one wanted to get their heels stuck in the mud - how embarrassing!

As luck would have it, the next chance the family had to get together was a Saturday night and that always meant dance night. The family gathered at the Suarez home for a hearty meal and a quick video chat with both Suzi & James and Kayla & John. They had been surprised when Maddie changed her mind about the summer course, but ultimately understood her decision. They, too, missed Havana. 

The group arrived well into Uncle Rafael’s set on stage, band still sounding amazing. Maddie soon joined her cousins within the throng of dancers as if it were her usual place; she felt at home here.

Two bottles of water, and several songs, later the 20 year old was feeling tired, close to calling it a night. It was Michael, Isobel’s husband of all people, that asked her to stay another few minutes. She reluctantly agreed just before Rafael addressed the crowd, “Ladies, gentlemen, Uncle Javier,” inciting a round of laughter. “I would like to introduce our newest guitarist who will also join in vocals, and it’ll soon be clear how amazing his songwriting is.”

Maddie was only half paying attention, barely facing the stage drinking the new bottle of water Isobel pressed into her hands moments before. “Everyone give it up for…” There was a drum roll as a soft croon came from a guitar off stage, “Joshua Mathers!”

Her cousins’ attention all stood on her as he eyes widened, almost comically, and she spat out what little water she had in her mouth. Thankfully it was only Javi who was standing in the line of fire, bemused look on his face. Linda reached over to take the bottle, handing it to her mother, turning Maddie’s shoulders to face her towards the now quiet stage. 

She was almost afraid to face him, not having told him she was in town or even returning sooner for that matter. Just like that day on the beach, she finally looked up to a pair of dark brown eyes looking into her blues so intensely that she was almost sure he could feel her soul.

A small smile was on his lips as me mouthed ‘hello’ to her and winked. Rafael interrupted the moment as she felt her temperature riding, and not from the bodies surrounding her. 

He continued, “Since Joshua here is new, as well as Javier and Katey’s grandson,” Joshua’s ears and neck flushed at the comment, “he here is gonna play you a set with the help of our house band. A song he wrote himself.”

Rafael stepped away from the microphone to give way to Joshua, taking up his own guitar off to the side. With a subtle nod, the background players began playing. Joshua stood rooted to the spot on stage, staring. 

For 20 seconds, he continued to stare, her staring right back almost in challenge. Then that voice she so missed, the one no one else had heard, filled the empty air and the crowd erupted. 

 

_ If a world divides _

_ From the bittersweetness love provides _

_ I will redefine my place within this union _

_ If a word is a lie _

_ And the better me can't show its side _

_ I will try to find my way to higher ground _

 

Without realizing it, Maddie began dancing her professional routine that would guarantee her a spot in a Latin dancing troupe. The one that earned her a perfect score before school let out for the summer. 

 

_ Oh, there's a million stories _

_ And a million ways to get there from here _

_ Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine _

_ Be inside you all my life _

_ And if you let your heart open up your mind _

_ There's a whole new world on the other side _

_ I'm gonna be your satellite _

_ I'll hang over your world at night _

_ And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight _

_ I can see your dreams like they were mine _

 

The young couple’s eyes stayed in contact as he continued singing, as if to only her. 

 

_ When I, I hear you scream, I hear you cry _

_ It makes me realize that I am only human _

_ If the world relies on the balance between love and pride _

_ Then I'll abandon all my pride and bring you love _

_ Oh, there's a million reasons _

_ And a million ways to get to your heart _

 

Neither noticing as Javier and Katey danced a wide circle around the young woman in the flowy red dress who one had eyes for the man on stage. 

 

_ Baby, I'm gonna make you step outside _

_ The corners of your world and find _

_ That if you let your heart open up your mind _

_ There's a whole new world on the other side _

_ I'm gonna be your satellite _

_ I'll hang over your world at night _

_ And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight _

_ I can see your dreams like they were mine _

_ Baby, I'm gonna put your skin on mine _

_ Be inside you all my life _

_ And if you let your heart open up your mind _

_ There's a whole new world on the other side _

_ I'm gonna be your satellite _

_ I'll hang over your world at night _

_ And I can hear you sleep beneath the candlelight _

_ I can see your dreams like they were mine _

 

Javier and Katey bowed to the crowd, waving open arms to the couple, bowing as if passing on the crowns to the new Kings and Queen of La Rosa Negra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to the few readers that have stuck with me and this story. It's my first fic over 3 chapters and I absolutely loved writing this story. It took me somewhere I never thought I could. This is the 3rd story in a series. Hopefully I can bring myself to write the second one.


End file.
